(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display including spacers.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is a flat panel display. The liquid crystal display includes two display panels where field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed. A liquid crystal layer is interposed between the two display panels. Spacers uniformly maintaining the interval between the two display panels are interposed between the two display panels. In the liquid crystal display, an electric field is generated to a liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the field generating electrodes such that the directions of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are determined and the polarization of incident light is controlled, thereby displaying images.
A dual column spacer structure includes a main spacer and an auxiliary spacer. The main spacer is formed close to the two display panels. One end of the auxiliary spacer is formed away from one of the two display panels. The main spacer and the auxiliary spacer can be formed on the display panel where the common electrode is formed. The main spacer and the auxiliary spacer have different lengths.
The manufacturing process becomes complicated when forming the two kinds of spacers.